War Pig
War Pig (戦争豚''Sensō buta'') also known as Buta is a giant Boar with capable of using Earth Magic who roams the desert of Fiore, as one of the dominant beasts in the area. It is a ferocious, carnivorous beast with an unquenchable appetite for flesh. Description Buta is a massive boar that roams the desert of Fiore as one of its alphas. This giant boar has been terrorizing the desert for a long time and has remained its top predator taking down beasts and mages alike. One of the main factors that allows Buta to stay on top is its ability to use Earth Magic. With great control and massive magical power, Buta easily overpowers any that dare oppose him. Habits Buta is not much of a night prowler as he only roams during the day. and probably one of the best chances to hunt him down, as he tends to completely disappear during the night. Mostly do to the fact, it creates giant wholes in the ground that he uses to slumber, leaving only small incisions in the ground that he uses for oxygen. Buta tends to always be near the center of the desert and barely wonders off from its territory, unless chasing a speedy prey, though he will give up after a certain time if he is unable to catch it and results in him returning to his territory on a full rampage. which is usually followed by numerous earthquakes in the area. Diet Buta is a carnivorous and cannibalistic beast that loves the taste of meat. It usually eats other beasts that roam the area, it will eat its own kind if it's unable to find other means of food. One of it's favorite kind of meat, is human flesh, as it loves to hunt down any wondering fool that might step into his territory. It can survive without water for an extremely long time. Known Weaknesses Some known weaknesses of Buta, would be it's attack pattern when using physical attacks. His charges are predictable and usually straight forward, allowing an experienced mage to gauge its attacks and avoid injury. The only soft spot in his body, would be his belly, which he usually exposes when castings it's Earth Magic. Every time Buta uses Earth Magic, it stands on it's hind legs and then slams its two front legs on the ground, thus activating his spells. Magic and Abilities Tough Skin: Buta's skin is several times harder than steel and is capable of taking on several attacks, without receiving damage. normal weapons tend to break when clashing with his skin. being tackled by this beast, feels like being hit by a train. Speed: '''Though rather large, his speed is quite amazing. Making it extremely hard even for those with high speed to run away from him. '''Rage: It tends to get angry at almost anything, and provoking it is a double edged sword as the rage will cause him to attack more with physical attacks rather then magical, but at the same time, the rage will cause his attacks to become several times more ferocious and unpredictable. Sharp Tusks: Buta's tusk are so powerful, he can rip whole rock formations into shreds in mere seconds. being hit by one of these has caused many beasts and mages to fall. Earth Magic Earth Magic (土魔法 Tsuchi Mahō) is a Caster Type magic which utilizes the element of earth. Buta is able to create large numerous pillars rise from the ground, or create large earthquakes in the surrounding vicinity. Earth Pillar: '''Buta stomps on the ground to make numerous pillars of Earth rise up from the ground in numerous areas. '''Earth Tackle: '''Buta stomps on the ground to create a wave of earth rise up in front of him and slam on top of his prey, crusing them. '''Pitfall: '''Buta creates a large pitfall to trap his prey or when he goes to sleep at night. '''Rock Shoot: '''By stomping on the ground, he makes large boulders shoot up from the ground, useful against flying enemies. '''Stampede: '''By stomping on the ground he creates numerous versions of himself made from the sand and earth that charge forward with incredibly force. '''Earthquake: By stomping on the ground, Buta creates a massive earthquake that renders the mobility of others almost useless. Alpha call: He gives out a ferocious roar that summons, many of his kind, though they are much smaller in size and are unable to use magic. They do have the same tough skin and speed though.